dance
by micky-mouse1995
Summary: My name is Sonny Monrue and I was 18 when my wildest dreams came true.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a one shot unless I get like 5 reviews then I will consider a second chapter and Sonny and Chad grew up together. Both shows do not fight and BITCH with each other any more!**

* * *

><p><strong>name<strong> - Alison 'Sonny' Monrue  
><strong>age<strong> - 18 years  
><strong>show<strong> - so random  
><strong>year group<strong> - 13 or senior

**name** - Chad Dylan Cooper  
><strong>age<strong> - 18 years  
><strong>show<strong> - mckenzie falls  
><strong>year<strong> **group** - 13 or senior

My name is Sonny Monrue and I was 18 when my wildest dreams came true.

This story starts at Christmas 2011 or to be exact 4th December. A Sunday. The only day where I would have a chance of me time. However I didn't even get that because my best friend since birth Chad came around so we could revise for our Biology exam the following January.

"Sonny?" Chad calmly asked.

"Yes," looking up from my past paper.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"No. As in be my girlfriend," he corrected.

"You know it is not funny to play with my emotions," I harshly replied. He had been my crush for the past five years. since the tender age of thirteen. Naturally i thought he was joking like he had before.

"I am not joking. I mean it. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. You're smart interesting confident wise and funny. Why would I joke or toy with my best friends feelings?"

"You have before," I murmured.

"I wanted to ask you out since we were in freshman year (year 10 in the UK), but I wanted to wait for the perfect moment where I could reveal my true feeling and say all of those things, without any of the other girls (Twani, Portlyn, Zora and Chloe) being there. Or any of the guys (Nico, Grady and the MF boys) the that fact.

"Hmm, it was romantic, spontaneous and sweet," ticking each off on my fingers, " but it took you four years to do. Yes I will be yours," he grinned his show heart stopping grin. Then he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss sent fireworks throughout y entire body. They startled me at first so I didn't respond at first. but within a second I got into the kiss and the dance of the tongues started. Our hands met and our fingers entwined with each others. Slowly, we pulled apart.

"Right lets revise," he panted out. I nodded.

"I know what I want to revise," I hinted. I was on the receiving end of a borderline scary stern look. "What?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" and he kissed me again. this one was twice as intense as before but twice if not more passionate. My fingers tangled in his hair and his hands rested on my hips. Our tongue danced again continuing from where it left off.

* * *

><p>And the folks is where it ends want more REVIEW! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Right I know I said I wouldn't update but the two reviews I got told me to keep going so I am. :)**

**I changed the rating because there is a few swears and it isn't necessary going to be 100% clean and empty of hints.**

**Each chapter is one month apart on the 4th so 4th of December 4th of ****January etc.**

* * *

><p><span>January 4th<span>

Chad was taking me on a date that night. We had been together for a month that day. He recently got his driver licence so he didn't even tell me where we going.

"Oy, where are we going tonight so i know what to go? Xxx," I texted him an hour before he was going to pick me up.

"Nice try. one thing is cinema and it is very cold out," balls. My ultimate plan didn't work. In the end I chose a knee length deep blue dress with thick black tights and toe peep heels. My hair had fell into it's natural curls and my skin was flawless - for once.

I heard a loud knock on the door. Shit! He was early.

"I'll get it," I all but screamed at my brothers. for some reason they never liked him even when we had always been best friends, "hello Brain-box."

"Hey Sexy," I instantly felt the blood rush to my cheeks, "you ready?"

I nodded, "Just give me a second though," he nodded on his turn. I pegged it and grabbed my handbag which was plain black with a navy blue strap and a black cardigan.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I commented staring at his bum on my way to his car (porsche 911 GT3). He turned suddenly and I was now looking at his crotch.

"Why, thank you, madam, although Iwouldn't mind if you didn't stare at my arse" I averted my gaze elsewhere.

"I wasn't staring, I was merely glancing," I excused.

"For five minutes," I shamefully nodded, "my turn. Turn around please so I can see your bum."

"Certainly, sir, but can I suggest I walk in front before we both catch hypothermia, I hear it is rather painful," I stated slowly walking towards his car, swaying my hips along the way.

I didn't even reach his car before I felt his hands on my hips trying to spin me around. I resisted until we reach his car.

Once Chad had actually managed to spin me around his lips latched onto mine and tongue danced the most ancient of dances. A nuclear bomb could of gone off and the endless dance would continue. We pulled apart.

"I love you, Sonny," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Chad" I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW. I am looking for a beta so if you want to be mine let me know. 'peace out suckers'<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

author's note: i am looking for a beta. i have private messaged a couple of beta but no reply as of yet . since i have not done so yet 'Sonny with a chance' does not belong to me. also for this chapter the song is not mine either it belongs to paramore with the original band members the old lead guitarist was really cute as well shame he left

* * *

><p>February 4th<p>

Today is Chad's and I's two month-ersary (like an anniversary but for each month rather than years) and I was taking him on a date. After a day of both of us working full days shooting scenes and last minute rehearsals for the new series of our individual shows – me and So Random and Chad with McKenzie Falls – we were yet to see each other. I chose to do the exact same as what he did the month before and not give him a clue about what we were to do. I chose to go bowling and a simple trip to MacDonald's. Yes it was simple but it was just like us really. We did not have to try to get on or date it just fit into place.

For the date I chose to wear a white t-shirt with one of my favourite phases 'lol' paired with skinny flare jeans that hugged my hips. Thirty minutes before I was supposed to meet Chad I whipped my hair into a simple pony tail and put on my favourite purple converse that I got from Wisconsin for a mere $10. I knew Chad had at least another ten minutes of filming before his day was over, so I pegged it over to his studios. I got dirty looks from Chad's co-star Portlyn for a reason I thought had been long resolved but apparently not in her nut case of a head. You see the cast of So Random and McKenzie Falls fought like two bitches in a cat fight. Then when Chad and I joined the different casts – at the same time – the two casts supposedly stopped after we both threatened to quit if it did not stop. I had to laugh at the stupidity of it all. When I finally found Chad he was facing away from me. That gave me an instant plan for evil. I ran up to him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?"

"Hello Sonny," shit that was Mr. Condor the owner of Condor Studios. He was nice enough but you don't ever mess with him – or his little shit a.k.a his daughter, "how are you this evening?"Thank God he was in a happy mood.

"I'm good sir, you?" I politely replied. I slowly removed my arms and my default my hands from Chad's face and stepped into view.

"Not bad, now Chad is that going to be a major problem for you as it stands now?"

"Shouldn't be. I will let you know if anything happens in the mean time though,"

"That's all that I can ask. Chad. Sonny," he swiftly left the room. I burst into laughter when he was out of sight and probably sound shot as well.

"You ready?" I asked once I had fully recovered from my laughing fit.

"Nope. I've still got one scene to shoot. I got pulled off stage to talk to Mr. Condor before the end of the shoot why don't you wait for me in my changing room."

"Can't I wait for you here?" I sweetly asked.

"Ummmm, how do I say this? We are on the set we need for the shoot, but hey I do have Rockstar guava in my dressing room," he persuaded.

"Fine but I will use your CD player," I fake sighed. I strolled over to his changing room and press play on the small machine. He had Paramore's Riot CD in there so I skipped to 'We are broken' track nine on the disk. I decided to sing along with the track.

"I am outside  
>And I've been waiting for the sun<br>And with my wide eyes  
>I've seen worlds that don't belong<p>

My mouth is dry  
>With words I cannot verbalize<br>Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me, yeah

'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adore?<br>Give us life again cause we just be whole

Lock the doors  
>'Cause I'd like to capture this voice<br>That came to me tonight  
>So everyone will have a choice<p>

And under red lights  
>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<br>We're at war, we live like this

Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me

'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adore?<br>Give us life again cause we just be whole

Tower over me  
>Tower over me<br>And I'll take the truth at any cost

'Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adore?<br>Give us life again cause we just be whole"

By the end of the song Chad had come into his changing room walked over to me and slipped his arms around my slim waist. I turned in his arms to face him and gazed into his eyes. We both leaned into the kiss and we initiated the well visited dance of the tongue.

* * *

><p>review plox. :)<p>

Happy New Year All and maybe as a late Christmas prezzie someone will become a beta for me XXX


End file.
